1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for authoring and providing augmented reality contents, and more particularly, to a system for authoring and providing augmented reality contents, which allows an augmented reality content author to use place models classified hierarchically and author a content based on a layout of each place model and also allows a user to be selectively provided with only contents corresponding to the place model.
2. Description of the Related Art
An augmented reality (AR) technique overlaps a real world where a user exists with a virtual object prepared by computer graphic and provides the result to the user.
In the existing technique, in order to author augmented reality contents by means of the augmented reality technique, a content authored by using a 3D modeling tool is loaded on an authoring system, and its location, direction, size and animation are edited to augment the loaded content. However, the real world changes in real time, and numerous physical objects (which are distinguished from virtual objects displayed on a display as points of interest (POI)) exist in the real world. Therefore, in order to build and update a database (DB) by using physical objects in the real world to author augmented reality contents, a lot of costs and time is consumed.
In addition, an existing HTML document sets and visualizes a layout of its contents on a page, which is a plane. For this, contents are generally defined in a physical place with latitude/longitude coordinates based on the WGS84 earth ellipsoid. However, applying this location model in an indoor environment has practical problems since a position device is absent and markings lack immediacy. In addition, an author of existing augmented reality contents determines a place range where contents are to be disposed and a range of contents to be provided to a user within the specific place range on the basis of the kind of contents or a distance from the user. Therefore, it is impossible to augment only necessary contents within a specific place.